


no

by JustWinterBucky



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWinterBucky/pseuds/JustWinterBucky





	no

我就是想试试你是不是真的要屏蔽我


End file.
